


That A Little Too Gay for You?

by literaryempress



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attraction, Baseball, Boyfriends, Chicago White Sox, Closeted Character, Closeted Mickey, Coming Out, Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: <em>i wasn’t gay but then i kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now im kinda gay ian x mickey au uwu</em></p><p>Circa season 2. Ian invites Mickey to a baseball game, and while the two should consider this a very nice outing, a few homophobic White Sox fans make it more difficult for them to have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That A Little Too Gay for You?

It’s been a while since Ian went to a Sox game – he assumes that it has been about two years since he and his older brother Lip went to see a game going on. After some careful deliberation, he decided to ask a friend if he wanted to see one together.

And Mickey Milkovich greatly accepted the invitation.

Saturday morning, they had gotten dressed and everything, and Mickey drove them in his car to Cellular Field. Ian was so excited about watching a Sox game for the first time in what seems to be a while. Mickey’s never been inside a baseball stadium before, and he’s also a little interested in how things would go up there.

A while later, Mickey parked the car in the lot, and the two hopped out. Mickey hid his smile after sneaking a glance over at Ian. It wasn’t easy, though; everything about the redhead made his stomach do somersaults.

The funny thing was that Ian had no idea Mickey was secretly crushing on him. Mickey would casually see the redhead down the street on random days, and whenever Ian smiled, Mickey could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. He came up with so many scenarios on how to properly ask Ian if he wanted to be his boyfriend, but whenever he and Ian saw each other in public, Mickey would just greet him with either a grunt or some insult.

Ian wasn’t affected by it at all, it seemed like. He had to be one of the few people who didn’t cower to Mickey’s personality. He was a little tougher than Mickey predicted he was.

“I still can’t believe we’re actually here today,” Ian stated, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I’m so excited.”

 _Could this guy get any more unnecessarily cheerful and dorky-lookin’?_ Mickey thought to himself when he turned back around towards Ian.

“I bet you won’t be saying that when the game is over.”

“Oh really?” Ian asked, inching his eyebrow at him.

“Chicago teams suck nowadays.”

Ian laughed. “Care to have a little optimism, grandpa?”

“Fuck you.” That only earned a couple more laughs from Ian, which Mickey secretly didn’t mind.

Ian swayed over to him and wrapped an arm around his back, bringing Mickey closer to him. “Come on, Mick,” he sung, resting his cheek against Mickey’s head as he swayed them both. “Have an open mind. We’ll have fun. Trust me.”

Shivers went down Mickey’s spine as Ian held him. They usually didn’t embrace each other like this, if at all, and when they did, Mickey’s body would always react like this. It’s like Ian was a firework exploding throughout Mickey’s system.

But he wasn’t sure if he was ready to let Ian know that.

“Yeah, we’ll have fun when the Sox lose again to the goddamn Tigers. That’s for sure,” Mickey replied before shaking Ian off his form. “And what are you, the fuckin’ Leaning Tower of Pisa? Jesus.”

Ian sheepishly shrugged at the grumpy Milkovich. “Sorry.”

Mickey ignored it, but he could still feel his heart beat at this fucking dork. How Ian managed to always do this, Mickey had no clue.

The two made it in line and showed their tickets before making their way to the stadium. Before they had a chance to get there, Ian stopped to grab his wallet from out of his own pocket. “I’m gonna get us something to eat.”

“You hungry already? Don’t you have breakfast or some shit at your house?”

Somehow, Mickey knew the Gallaghers’ financial instability problems. There were days where the family had to go without hot water for the shower and use perfume and cologne to get the stinky smell out. There were others where they didn’t have heat, so they couldn’t warm up in the winter. On days when it’s really tragic, and they didn’t have enough money to buy more food for the day, they settled on literally anything they could find that they didn’t have to heat up in the microwave or over the stove.

They had it pretty fucking rough, and Mickey can’t imagine his own family being like that.

“All I had this morning was fucking cereal.” When Ian had the twenty dollar bill he needed, he put his wallet back in his pocket. “Besides, the popcorn and hot dogs are good over here. You should try some.”

The stadium food was looking awfully good right now, Mickey will admit, and he could even feel his stomach rumble at the sight of it.

So he allowed Ian to lead them towards a line for hot dogs. While they stood there and waited, Mickey felt Ian’s hand snake over to his, almost intertwining their fingers together, and that’s when Mickey had to pull back.

“The hell are you doing, man?” Mickey whispered.

“I wanted to hold your hand.”

“Not with a shit ton of homophobes walkin’ around, you’re not.”

“Who gives a shit about them, Mick? They don’t mean anything.”

“I’m not getting fag bashed out of the goddamn stadium because you wanted to hold my fucking hand. Besides, I already told you that I'm not fucking gay, so just drop it.”

Mickey instantly felt guilty about what he said, but at the same time, he had to protect himself somehow. He was deeper in the closet than less than half of his summer clothes and Christmas sweaters, though he would never admit it, and the South Side of Chicago was definitely not the right environment for gay guys to be in. There were many people out here at Cellular Field – it had to be over a thousand – who don’t know who Mickey is, and Mickey didn’t want to be singled out and called a fag.

Ian didn’t address Mickey after his rant, which had Mickey feeling a little worried. Ian will admit that, yes, the baseball stadium isn’t the most homosexual-friendly environment in the world. Then again, he also wished he lived in a world where being gay was synonymous with a sin.

Mickey didn’t know yet, but Ian really liked him, too. Unlike Mickey, he was out to his family and some of their neighbors, and none of them gave him shit for being gay. He doesn’t know too much about Mickey’s sexuality, but if Mickey really was as closeted as Ian thought he was, Ian wanted to do everything he could to help him.

At the same time, though, he didn’t want to pressure him. After all, he’s very familiar with Terry Milkovich, who was the polar opposite of what Ian perceived about Mickey. He did not want to know how far Terry would go to beat the shit out of his own son if he confessed his sexuality.

The line continued to shorten, and the tension between Ian and Mickey seemed to soften up a bit. Ian pulled out his phone after he felt the buzz in his pocket. A message from Fiona popped up on the screen.

**From: Fiona, 11:57 a.m.**

_Do you and Mickey make it there safely?_

**To: Fiona, 11:57 a.m.**

_Yeah, we’re fine._

Ian locked his phone, placed it back in his pocket, and continued looking straight ahead. If he even got so much of a glance at Mickey’s face right now, he would probably cry from the corners of his eyes. It’s not fair that Mickey has to behave like this, though he still understood why.

The three people in front of Ian and Mickey left with their food before Ian stepped up and took his and Mickey’s order. As he did so, a heavy-weight man behind Mickey began to address. “That’s your fucking boyfriend?”

Mickey gritted his teeth. He didn’t want this shit to happen, but it did. And the way the guy’s tone sounded, it made Mickey want to punch him square in the jaw.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he replied as calmly as he could.

“You could have fooled me,” the guy mumbled to himself, and Mickey turned away from him before he did anything irrational.

Once Ian had the food in his hand, he gave Mickey his food and started leading them to their seats. Before they got there, though, Mickey heard the heavyset guy call out to them. “You feeding each other too now? It’ll only get worse from there.”

Mickey turned around and frowned. “The fuck did you just say?”

Ian placed a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “Come on, Mick. He’s not worth it.”

“Oh, I get it,” the guy called again. “Asshole in distress, and the knight in shining armor comes to save him. What now, redhead? You gonna fuck him later?”

Mickey charged towards the man, ready to put him in some kind of choke hold before Ian grabbed him again, dragging him away from all the drama. “He’s not worth it, Mick. Let’s go.”

Just because he subjected to Ian’s commands didn’t mean that he still wasn’t angry. It’s bad enough talking about homophobes in general, but to actually see one mocking them like he was hurting Mickey’s feelings or something pissed Mickey the hell off.

Finally, Ian and Mickey found their seats. They were a little high up, but not enough for either one of them to start worrying about falling on their faces in the dirt on the field below them. Ian placed his food gently on the ground in front of him so he could shove his jacket off. Chicago had pretty unpredictable weather, so it felt extremely warm to have so many layers on.

The game got off to a great start. Ian seemed to be enjoying the first few minutes, which Mickey secretly loved.

Still, his mind was stuck on the man in line that humiliated them in front of other people. He started feeling uncomfortable about being here altogether. As much as he wanted to enjoy the game with Ian, he didn’t want to do it at the expense of other people tossing their homophobia at them.

No one had the right to mess with either Ian Gallagher or Mickey Milkovich like that.

The Sox had scored about five points so far, and Ian continuously cheered as one of the players made a home run. Mickey couldn’t hide his smile any longer. The Sox were better today than he expected.

That, and Ian looked so fucking happy. Believe him when he says that he really wants him to, because he does.

“I see you got the little cheerleader over here.” Mickey heard a voice say, and when he turned his head behind him, he noticed four different guys, all with some kind of White Sox attire. One of them just so happened to be the homophobe Ian and Mickey were in line with.

Fucking great.

“The hell does that mean?”

“That’s your girlfriend or something?” the second guy asked.

“Nah, man. That’s some gay little fairy tugging him around,” the heavyset guy replied before Mickey had a chance to.

Mickey was tired of this. He didn’t ask for any trouble today, but fate managed to fuck him up royally just one more time. “He’s not a fuckin’ fairy. He’s a friend.”

A third guy snickered. “I knew it. Fuckin’ boyfriend.”

“He’s not my fucking boyfriend!”

Next to him, Ian caught on to the drama that was brewing up. “The hell is going on?” he asked Mickey, concerned.

“You’ve been corrupted, is what’s wrong,” a fourth guy answered.

“Hey, somebody get this little fag and his boyfriend out of here!” the first guy called in the general area, and more people started turning their heads towards the commotion. The four guys behind Ian and Mickey started laughing and chanting, and Ian and Mickey started to turn back around towards the game, completely humiliated.

“You see what the fuck I’m talking about?” Mickey asked, grunting to himself.

Ian sighed. He didn’t like this. All he wanted was for he and Mickey to have a fun day watching baseball without any confrontations from anyone else. Now their entire section of the stands seemed to want to expose them in the worst of manners.

Mickey stole a glance over at Ian and sighed. He hated the way those guys were talking about Ian like that. Ian didn’t even do anything wrong. He was a saint for the ages. He took care of his siblings and even gave them advice when they needed it. He greeted everyone he saw with a smile on his face just to brighten up their day. Hell, if there was an old lady in the middle of the street, laying on her back and waiting for an oncoming CTA bus to arrive, you best believe that Ian would be there to help her up.

Ian didn’t deserve this. He definitely didn’t deserve this.

And that’s when Mickey got a really crazy idea. He wasn’t sure how effective it was, but he wanted to try it. _So I’m his boyfriend, huh?_ Mickey thought to himself as the guys behind him continued to harass them.

The first half of the game was almost over, but that’s not what Mickey wanted to focus on. Instead, he stood up and turned around facing the four guys behind them.

“The fuck are you doing, faggot?” the third man called angrily. “Get your gay ass out of here.”

Mickey didn’t respond to them. Instead, he slapped Ian’s arm to get his attention before pulling him up to his feet. Once Ian was standing in front of him, Mickey pulled him by the shirt collar and began to kiss him on his lips.

Ian’s lips were surprisingly warm and soft. They looked even better when Ian stuck his tongue out to lick them, leaving a nice layer of saliva to make his lips look glossy, almost. Mickey wondered what it would be like to kiss Ian for the first time, for their lips to meet and then move in unison.

The experience of it now felt ten times better, especially knowing that the four guys behind them were started to get pissed off and grossed out.

“The fuck are they doing?” the first man asked, disgusted. “No one wants to see that shit.”

“Yo homos,” the second guy stated, “you’re blocking the goddamn game.”

Mickey could give two shits about them. He’s waited for practically a lifetime to kiss Ian without even knowing it, and he was going to live in this moment for as long as he can.

Ian seemed to be enjoying it himself. Actually, both Ian and Mickey were on the same page. Ian crushed on Mickey for a while, though Mickey has told Ian numerous times that he was straight. Ian almost didn’t believe it the first time, but every other time after that, his chances of getting intimate with the young Milkovich got slimmer and slimmer.

Mickey completely took him off guard today, and Ian was pretty glad that he did.

The two continued to kiss as the crowd cheered about something that was happening on the field. The four guys behind them started to stand up and gather their belongings, shouting homophobic slurs before they went to find another seat.

When Mickey released his lips from Ian, he turned his head and called, “that a little too gay for you?”

One of the guys flipped him off, and Mickey would be lying if he said that he wasn’t proud of that just a little.

Mickey turned his head back towards Ian. There was now a moment of silence between them. Ian was still a little surprised that Mickey actually pulled that off. Mickey was, too, actually. Deep down, though, he wanted some kind of excuse to kiss the ginger somehow, and he was glad he did.

“You…” Ian started, still in his daze. “So…you are, um –“

“Don’t go blabbing about it to everyone in the neighborhood when we leave from here, alright?” Mickey asked. He really didn’t want to come home to Terry yielding a gun and a beer bottle to smash up against Mickey’s head.

Ian shook his head. “No, I know. I won’t, but…”

Mickey expected for this to come. All this time, he wanted Ian to believe that he was straight so he could protect himself. But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of just being with Ian. Sure, he still didn’t want the neighborhood finding out he liked kissing Ian on the lips, but that didn’t mean that this kiss had to be their last one, right?

After a couple of seconds, Mickey started to nod. “Yeah. I think I am.”

Ian didn’t even have to ask him what he meant, because he already knew.

The two sat down, ate their food, and continued to watch the game. As Mickey predicted previously, the Sox lost to the Tigers once again. Regardless, he had fun hanging out with Ian for the day. They hung out more today than they did in the past, and Mickey was grateful for that.

And he would also be lying if he said he didn’t want to have more days like this.

* * *

As promised, Ian never spilled the beans about Mickey sexuality or their relationship, which had developed following the day of the baseball game. They eventually found a night where they decided to sneak in to see the next Sox game, this time bringing their own snacks and stuff with them. They had a very interesting day at their first game, but Mickey figured that he and Ian shouldn’t be around those gross fucking stans anymore.

Mickey bit into a large Snickers bar and watched as the opposing team scored another two points. This time, Ian was the one stealing glances from him. He instantly felt grateful for having Mickey as a friend – and as somewhat of a boyfriend as well. Sure, he was still in the closet back at home, but usually the first step is acceptance, which Mickey has taken gracefully. It’ll take a while for Mickey to make anymore strides, but Ian was willing to wait.

“I’ll bet you that the Sox are going to win today,” Ian spoke up.

Mickey inched an eyebrow at him. “Again? What, do you wanna put money on this or something?”

“Chicago is unpredictable, Mick.”

“Yeah, the fuckin’ weather is,” Mickey responded. “Everything else is the goddamn same. The Sox lose a championship. A dumb ass gets arrested for breaking into a corner store. The buses get slower and slower by the hour. Everything here is fuckin’ predictable."

Ian laughed as Mickey ranted about their hometown. All of those things were sadly true, but it also depended on the day. This time, Ian knew that something good would come out of one of these Sox games.

“Fine,” Ian spoke. “I’ll bet on it.” He reached into his wallet and grabbed a five dollar bill.

Mickey shook his head. “Jesus Christ.”

“Winner takes all.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, asshole,” Mickey replied as he threw down another five dollar bill.

Mickey looked up and watched as Ian’s million dollar smile grew on his face. That fucking face always did something to Mickey’s insides. Why is it that Ian Gallagher still has the ability to make Mickey turn into jelly, even after about a few weeks of being together?

Ian must be some kind of magician.

“You got something on your mind, Red Head?” Mickey asked, looking between Ian and the players on the other side of the gate.

Ian nodded, still smiling in Mickey’s direction. This boy was going to be the death of Mickey at some point.

A few seconds later, Ian scooted closer to Mickey and pressed his lips against his, and Mickey reciprocated it. Mickey missed this. He missed the feel of Ian’s butter soft lips onto his, and Ian’s tongue making contact with his own. They haven’t done this in a couple of days, not with Ian having to deal with money problems, and Mickey having to take care of his little sister and all.

Now they didn’t have much to worry about. They were alone and watching a Sox game together. Nothing else mattered.

The two have gotten intimate with each other for the past five to ten minutes of the game. The Sox were winning, judging by the shouts coming from the crowds. Ian and Mickey heard nothing but their moans inside of each other’s mouths, and that’s all they wanted to focus on while they were in the blind spot of the stadium.

Mickey would eventually have to pay Ian his five dollars once they were done, but Ian already had Mickey’s heart since after their first game. At this point, he didn’t even consider himself at a loss.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't one of my prompts, but it was [Dee's](http://grumpypunkbucky.tumblr.com/shprompts), and she wanted to give some away. So I was like, "welp...*cracks knuckles*." Also, idk, but I kinda wanted to make them crush on each other because you know... *tiny thug muffin puppy follows tiny pumpkin puppy around like the sun shines out its ass, and vice versa*
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any prompts, you're more than welcome to send them [here](http://promqueen-and-hairgel.tumblr.com/ask). And, as always, happy reading. <3


End file.
